Peluk
by Yukitarina
Summary: Athena mengadakan terapi pelukan.


A/N: Halo temen-temen semua…!! Waaaaaaaaaa kok jadi sepi sih fandom SS Indo?????? T.T Ayo ayo bikin fic lagi, Teh Pitaloka (lagi, lagi, lagi!), Tifa, Kuo dan Kari *dipecut Yuki* (kita ketemunya malah di fandom Harpot XD), celeron-M, Urja Shannan (ayo bikin fic! *nyambuk Urja Shannan* buahahaha!!), Ovia, Pichi-Dichi, Tasya, Gainsborough, dan author-author Indo lainnya! Sanich-chan sama Angel-chan vakum karena harus fokus belajar, cepet balik, ya…!

Don't forget SS fandom T.T, mengingat fans SS semakin lama semakin habis…hiks…. Yah…mungkin temen-temen lagi pada sibuk ya…(Yuki kemarin juga lagi kacau…gomen ne…) But don't forget SS fandom, ya…

Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada. Dan Yuki nggak bikin riset tentang terapi pelukan XD, tapi keajaiban terapi pelukan bisa ditemukan di banyak sekali website di internet. :)

**Peluk**

"Athena…e…emangnya terapi beginian perlu buat kita…?" tanya Saga, ngeri luar biasa.

"Perlu, dong!" jawab Athena dengan wajah berseri-seri, seperti biasa nggak nyadar kalo dia dah sering banget ngebuat saint-saint-nya down. "Menurut penelitian, pelukan bisa menghilangkan stress, membuat kita awet muda, menurunkan resiko hipertensi, dan lain-lain. Banyak banget manfaat yang bisa diambil dari pelukan."

Saga dan Camus saling berpandangan. Ni dewi jarang banget ngunjungin mereka, tapi sekalinya ngunjungin bikin heboh terus…

"Ja…jadi…," kata Camus, seperti biasa gugup dan agak malu kalo ngomong ma cewek. "Saya dan Saga harus…saling berpelukan?"

"Bukan gitu," senyum Athena. "Saya memang memilih kalian buat 'sampel' terapi ini, tapi Saga nggak akan meluk Camus dan Camus nggak akan meluk Saga. Camus dan Saga akan ditutup matanya, dan akan jalan diantara Gold Saints lain untuk meluk salah satu dari mereka."

"Tutup mata?"

"Iya."

"Supaya kita nggak tahu siapa yang kita peluk?" tanya Saga.

"Hmmm…nggak juga, sih," jawab Athena. "Sebenernya sih kalian bisa milih pasangan pelukan sesuka kalian, tapi saya sengaja bikin game kayak gini biar seru," Athena ketawa lirih.

Saga dan Camus saling berpandangan lagi. Mereka bahkan nggak mau tanya kenapa harus mereka berdua yang dipilih oleh Athena. Perasaan Saga jadi nggak enak nih…_kalo gue kedapetan meluk yang normal-normal sih nggak masalah...tapi kalo kedapetan meluk Aphrodite, gue ke laut aja deh…_

Sementara Camus gelisah, meskipun tetep berusaha untuk kelihatan dingin seperti biasa. Parah deh…dia paling susah kalo meluk orang…meluk Hyoga atau Milo aja dia jarang, apalagi meluk yang lain.

Sementara Gold Saints lain ngikik dan nyengir seneng. Sukaaaaaaa deh mereka ngeliat Saga dan Camus gugup….!

"Nah, kalian kan udah dites psikologis tadi," kata Athena pada Camus dan Saga. "Setelah pelukan nanti kalian akan dites lagi. Pasti setelah pelukan, kesehatan dan psikologis kalian akan jauh lebih bagus daripada sebelum kalian pelukan."

Belum sempat Saga dan Camus narik napas, Athena dah menutup mata mereka pake kain item dan bilang, "Nah, pada hitungan ketiga, kalian mulai jalan ke tengah Gold Saints. Kalian harus udah berpelukan dengan salah satu dari mereka di menit kedua. Siap? Okey, satu, dua, tiga, _mulai_!"

***

**Saga**

Saga panik. _Mampus deh gue_…pikirnya. Dengan terbata-bata dia melangkah ke temen-temennya dan mulai nyari-nyari. Dia berjalan ke kanan…lalu mencium bau sup asparagus…_pasti DM nih…ah, cari yang lain aja deh…kalo meluk DM jangan-jangan gue malah tambah stress…ke kiri aja…ni siapa nih?? Gue pegang aja…moga-moga gak salah pegang… Ok kena rambutnya…hmmm…gue denger suara kikikan tertahan…dan tekstur rambutnya gue tahu banget nih…ya, KANON! Ah, gue ogahhhh meluk dia! Dari tadi dia ngikiknya paling keras sih! Yang lain aja._

_Oke, ni siapa nih…? Wak…kena mukenya…gile wajahnya alus banget…Aphrodite jangan-jangan…tapi kok gak ada bau mawar? Sial, gue kok jadi kayak anjing pelacak gini sih…sapa nih?? Woi…kamu siapa??_

_Tunggu…ummm…bau bunga, tapi bukan bunga mawar. Bunganya juga bukan sembarang bunga…gue pernah nyium bau bunga kayak gini di…_

"Shaka ya?" tanya Saga.

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi Saga denger suara tawa tertahan dari cowok di depannya itu. Saga kenal suaranya.

"Iya, Shaka nih," kata Saga. P_eluk gak ya…ngg…kok gak sreg sih…coba yang lain deh…_

_Nah ini…waaah! Waduh! Bau mawar! Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk!!!_

_Ah…susah susah…! Gimana nih…_

"Sepuluh detik lagi!" seru Athena.

Saga makin frustasi ngedenger itu. Dia harus bertindak cepat! Dengan terbata-bata dia berjalan ke depan, dan tiba-tiba nubruk seseorang. Saga cepet-cepetan meraba rambut orang itu untuk mengenalinya. Rambutnya pendek, ikal.

_Aman nih kayaknya…ini aja deh._

Saga pun memeluk orang itu, tepat setelah Athena bilang, "Waktu habis!"

***

**Camus**

Camus panik. Dia berjalan ke arah temen-temennya dengan canggung sekali. Bahkan di menit pertama dia cuma berdiri di tengah-tengah Goldies dan nggak heboh nyari-nyari partner seperti yang dilakuin Saga.

"Camus," Athena mengingatkan. "Kurang satu menit, lho….!"

Camus menghela napas. Dia pun mulai mencari-cari orang yang bisa dipeluk. _Kurang satu menit...Saga pasti udah dapet nih_, pikirnya. Dia melewati seseorang…lalu terciumlah bau mawar…

_Cari yang lain…_

Camus berjalan ke kiri…ya ampun, siapa aja sih yang udah dia lewati? Dia nggak hafal aroma temen-temennya, nggak kayak Saga, susah jadinya. Mau nyoba megang mereka, Camus juga nggak berani, ragu-ragu terus…jadinya dia malah kayak orang main game panjangin-pendekin tangan, aneh deh ngelihatnya.

_Ampun deh…ya udah deh, nyerah aja!_ Siapa aja dia mau, asal bukan Aphrodite…

Dia melangkah cepat ke samping kanan dan tiba-tiba menubruk seseorang.

"Ouch…," katanya. _Wah, kebetulan nih…_ Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung memeluk orang yang ditabraknya itu, dengan canggung banget.

_Eh…?_

_Lho?_

_Masa dia, sih??_

Merasa mengenali orang yang dipeluknya, Camus melepaskan diri, mengerutkan dahi dan memberanikan diri untuk meraba wajah orang tersebut. Bahkan Camus yang cowok pun berani ngambil kesimpulan kalo cowok di depannya ini gantengnya luar biasa.

"Lima, empat, tiga…"

Camus pun cepet-cepet memeluk lagi setelah mendengar suara Athena.

"…dua…satu…_waktu habis_!!"

***

Suasana hall Kido's mansion langsung sunyi setelah itu.

Wajah Athena berbinar-binar melihat Saga dan Camus dah punya partner pelukan.

"Nah, sekarang kalian pelukan selama lima menit, dan rasakan perbedaannya dengan sebelum pelukan," pinta Athena

"Athena, penutup matanya boleh dilepas?" tanya Saga, masih berpelukan dengan orang yang dia pilih tadi.

"Jangan dulu. Rasakan aja keajaiban berpelukan," kata Athena ceria. "Pelukan itu bisa menghadirkan kedamaian, lho. Bisa menghilangkan permusuhan. Apalagi kalau dilakukan dengan teman yang disayangi."

"Oh…oke…," gumam Saga. _Oke deh…pelukan aja, gak usah mikir yang nggak-nggak…_

Setelah beberapa menit, Saga ngerasa pelukannya mulai berefek positif dan tanpa melihat pun Saga akhirnya bisa mengenali orang yang dipeluknya ini.

"Aiolos ya?" Saga tersenyum.

"Yap!" Aiolos tertawa. Ah…14 tahun yang lalu mereka masih saling bunuh, tapi sekarang mereka berpelukan dalam damai.

Sementara di sudut lain, Camus juga masih berpelukan, dengan orang yang tadi dipilihnya secara nggak sengaja.

"Nah, dengerin itu," kata orang yang dipeluk Camus. "Pelukan bisa menghadirkan kedamaian."

"Terserah, deh…," kata Camus lelah. Mending dia ngelawan specter aja deh daripada mainan games kayak gini…bikin panik dan capeknya bukan main. "Btw kok saya bisa ketepatan meluk kamu sih??" tanya Camus, masih bener-bener nggak habis pikir. _Dari taun kuda sampe sekarang selaluuuuuuu ama dia lagi dia lagi…_

"Nggak tau, tadi saya juga nggak ngehampirin kamu kok. Kita semua kan diplototin ma Athena, jadi pastinya nggak bisa gerak sedikit pun," jawab Milo.

"Sekarang jadi ngantuk deh saya."

Milo hanya tertawa.

"Udah lima menit!" kata Athena beberapa saat kemudian. "Ayo, Saga, kita akan ngelihat hasil tes psikologi kamu dulu."

Saga melepas pelukannya dan mengikuti Athena untuk diperiksa. Ternyata benar, riset membuktikan, setelah berpelukan dengan Aiolos, ketahanan tubuh Saga meningkat dan jiwanya menjadi lebih tenang.

"Camus, giliran kamu," lanjut Athena.

"Camus ketiduran," jawab Milo, tertawa. Yang lain juga ikut tertawa. Camus memang akhirnya tertidur di pelukan sahabatnya.

"Camus, Camus," tawa Mu. "Kalau dipeluk Milo selalu ketiduran…"

"Berarti terapi pelukannya terbukti manjur," mata Athena berbinar-binar. "Setelah dipeluk, Camus lebih rileks dan akhirnya bisa tidur…! Saya milih Camus sebagai 'sampel' terapi ini, karena dia adalah yang paling kaku dan serius diantara kalian, sampai tidur saja dia jarang."

"Terus alasan Athena milih saya…?" tanya Saga.

"Karena kamu yang paling tua diantara Gold Saints. Senior yang usianya paling tua biasanya juga banyak pikiran."

Yang lain ketawa, sementara Saga manyun. "Dohko ma Shion kan jauh lebih tua…"

"Tapi mereka sekarang lagi di Rozan," kikik Aiolia. "Jadinya lo deh yang dipilih Athena…!"

"Oke, karena saya yakin pelukan terbukti bisa memberikan ketenangan dan kedamaian…"

Para Goldies berbinar dan deg-degan. Wah..,jangan-jangan sekarang giliran Athena yang pengen meluk mereka…asyiiiiiiiik…

"…saya ingin sekarang Aldebaran yang memeluk kalian," lanjut Athena.

Cengiran para Gold Saints mendadak ilang.

"Hah??!"

"Aldebaran akhir-akhir ini juga merasa lelah karena terlalu sering jadi stuntmennya film-film laga, jadi dia juga sangat membutuhkan terapi pelukan."

"Lho lho…"

"Hahahahahahaha…Anda baik sekali, Athena…! Mari, teman-temanku, dengan senang hati kalian akan kupeluk…" seru Aldebaran ceria, dan dia pun segera memeluk Aiolia, Mu, Shaka, Shura, Kanon, Aphrodite, dan DM yang berada di dekatnya.

Aiolia dan yang lain pertama-pertamanya kehabisan napas, tapi setelah itu mereka tertawa ceria (meskipun DM menyumpah-nyumpah).

Di dekat mereka, Athena, Saga, dan Aiolos ikut tertawa, sementara Camus terbangun sejenak, memandang teman-temannya, dan akhirnya tersenyum. Milo pun tertawa dan memeluk sahabatnya lebih erat.

**The End**

A/N: Untuk semua fellow authors Indo di FF-net, mari kita terus bersatu dalam GPPFSS (Gerakan Pencegahan Punahnya Fans Saint Seiya)…! XD


End file.
